


Grace the World

by librarianlazuli



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 19:03:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17751677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarianlazuli/pseuds/librarianlazuli
Summary: Big Barda just hired Artemis to be a server at her restaurant, Fourth World. Romance blooms as they begin to know each other.





	Grace the World

"On your resume, it says you recently worked at the Paradise Island bar," Barda said.

"Yes, and then I left because I was looking for something different.....a change of pace....." Artemis replied. 

"Uh huh," Barda muttered, thumbing through the rest of the resume. "So, you believe you'll be a good fit here, then," she said, looking Artemis in the eyes.

Artemis felt herself shrink.

"Y-yes, yes I believe I will," she said.

"Alright, then, you're starting in an hour. Keep in mind it's only lunch rush so it won't be too bad."

Artemis threw on the shirt with the restaurant's logo, a pair of planets on the back. It was going to be a bit of a shift going from bartending to handing people plates of food, but she believed she could handle it just as easily. It helped there was less chance of running into that man who would frequent Paradise Island.

"Burton? Ben? Brian?" she thought to herself.

Clocking in, Artemis head: "your order's ready" from the back. 

"Can you get that for me," a dark haired woman asked.

"Sure," Artemis told her.

Artemis carried the plate of chicken and penne with creamy mushroom sauce to table 50.

"Here you are, sorry for the wa-" "Diana...."

"Artemis...."


End file.
